


Auntie Santana's Sleepover

by glitterose



Series: Sing Along Love verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Infantilism, Infantilism AU, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterose/pseuds/glitterose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine and Quinn take a trip to Lima, they leave their babies, Kurt and Rachel, in the trusty hands of their Auntie Santana and her baby, Brittany. However, when tensions run high, each of the littles find themselves in trouble.</p><p>The fic includes full (consensual) infantilism, implied diaper use, and controlled spankings. Based on a GKM prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Santana should have probably known that things wouldn’t be easy from the moment Blaine and Quinn left from their weekly “parent meeting/send the littles to daycare so mommies and daddy can relax and give each other tips. With wine.” meetings.

Blaine and Quinn had been called by both sets of their parents, demanding they go home with their littles and attend a summer ball in the name of a charity that Blaine and Quinn’s mothers had set up, but with Rachel’s tendency to brat out when she missed her bedtime, matched with Kurt’s new found interest in screaming until he threw up when someone set new food down in front of him without a long discussion and him helping with the cooking, they had turned to Santana for help. 

Santana had babysat Kurt and Rachel before, just never both of them overnight with the addition of no possibility to calling Blaine or Quinn to pick their baby up in the middle of the night if there was a nightmare or upset stomach. She was sure it would be a struggle but if she could grin and bear it for two days, then she’d have two babysitters on hand anytime she wanted one so Santana agreed, with her only demand being that both littles were sent with everything they could possibly need for two days.

Kurt and Rachel were a delight to take care of most of the time. Rachel and Brittany were around the same age now they had both became littles 24/7 so they could go off and play pretend games or make art while Kurt, the youngest of the group, sat in his playpen with his stuffed kitty and blankie. When Kurt was between naps and feeds, and in a good mood, the girls were more than happy to let him participate, giving him a crown to be their king, or baby prince if Rachel and Brittany had decided they were the queens, or letting him be a princess too if he wanted a tiara that day.

There were, however, occasions when Santana wondered how Blaine and Quinn ever managed to put both littles in the same car for trips. All it usually took was one of them to say or do something the other deemed incorrect and all hell would break loose. God forbid Rachel suggest they were eating pretend ice cream when Kurt had made pretend cake, or Kurt “ruin” a game because he needed a new diaper.

In the past month, at least, Santana was present for two occassions where she had to lift one of the littles onto the counter for their own safety while Quinn or Blaine restrained the other and held their hands down to stop them from hitting or pinching each other with Brittany remaining seated at whichever play table they had set up, pouring tea for the stuffed animals that hadn’t been tossed across the room or slammed to the ground in a rage.

When Santana found herself sitting in her living room a few hours later with Kurt tugging on her shirt asking why his dada went bye-bye and Rachel asking when Brittany would be awake from her nap because her mommy had bought her new dress up clothes and she wanted to have a fashion show right there and then, she honestly began to question if this was doomed from the very start.

“Auntie Tana?” Kurt asked, poking her cheek for attention and successfully breaking any train of thought Santana was on, “Why’s dada not here? He leave me?” He asked softly, his blue eyes shining with tears as he managed to crawl into her lap and rest his head on her shoulder.

“Oh, baby.” Santana cooed, starting to rock Kurt gently and press little kisses into his forehead, “Your dada’s gone to see his mommy and daddy for a few days with Auntie Quinn so they can raise lots of money for little girls and boys who really need help.”

“Yeah, Kurt!” Rachel chirped, suddenly appearing in front of them with a tiara on her head and a sippy cup of grape juice in one hand, “My mommy and Uncle Blaine are like superheros. Remember when we watched ‘Vengers and then Uncle Blaine got you the Cap’ain ‘Merica outfit? Well, he’s like Cap’ain ‘Merica and he’s gonna save the world with mommy and get lots of money to help the sad people who don’t get nice things like we do.”

Santana was impressed by Rachel’s ability to retain the little things Quinn told her to comfort her, because they tended to appear any time Kurt was starting to get upset or panicky. She smiled at the little girl and patted her head, “You’re sweet, Rachel. Why don’t you go see if Britt’s awake and tell her to put her day clothes back on because nap time’s over.”

Kurt sat up slowly, sliding down from Santana’s lap and reaching over for Rachel’s hand, “I go too?” He asked, waiting until Rachel nodded and smiled before happily taking off behind her, his stuffed kitty bobbing as he carried her by her paw and tried to keep up with Rachel’s determind pace.

Santana sighed and relaxed back, getting three seconds of peace before she had to start moving Rachel’s bags into Brittany’s room, needing to finish making up the spare toddler bed in Brittant’s room for Rachel, and Kurt’s bags into her own plus setting up the travel crib for Kurt and getting the playroom ready for the smaller edition to their house. She didn’t even want to think about the fact that she’d need to make three different meals that night for dinner or that there were currently three littles to one mommy, but when she heard the happy laughter filter from Brittany’s room, she really hoped it would all go as well as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Santana had made the babies their snacks, giving Rachel and Brittany their sippy cups and getting Kurt into his highchair, she wondered if there was any real problems to worry about. Kurt had been a little fussy after he got his mid-morning bottle and there had been a slight issue when Brittany mis-judged how long she could put off using the potty, resulting in her needing a new skirt and pair of tights but other than that, everything was running according to plan.

She smiled and watched the three little ones eat, snapping a quick picture to send to Blaine when Kurt accepted one of the carrot sticks Brittany offered him without whining about not wanting to eat Rudolf’s food, and didn’t spit it out onto the floor. Just as she was about to wipe Kurt’s face and lift him out of the chair, Rachel’s cranky side made a swift appearance and shattered any hope of a peaceful afternoon.

“Auntie Tana, Kurt should stay in his highchair all day because he’s a little, tiny baby who isn’t even big enough to sleep in the dark.” She said, sticking her tongue out at Kurt for empahsis. 

Kurt looked at her for a few seconds, batting his eyelashes before taking a deep breath and screaming. Santana was shocked that such a loud noise could come from someone who had been so quiet, but she managed to maintain her composure for long enough to walk over and talk a hold of Rachel’s hand, leading her into the hallway and setting her down on the naughty step below the stairs.

“Rachel Barbra, I don’t think that was a nice thing to do. We’ve all been having a really nice day and you were mean to poor Kurt for no reason.” She said calmly, “Your mommy would be really disappointed in you for hurting Kurt’s feelings when he was having such a good day. I want you to explain why you did that, then you’ll stay here until you’re ready to apologise.” 

Quinn was a firm parent, Santana and Blaine were well aware of the fact and never had the guts to argue with her. She was flexible with punishments and had given Santana free reign to ensure that Rachel’s behaviour was perfect for her stay. If her memory served her right, Santana believed that Rachel usually stayed in the corner or step for four minutes, then a break so she could discuss her mistake and apologise, then a further four minutes to think about why she had done something bad.

It was a different technique to what she used with Brittany. If her little girl stepped out of line, which she rarely did, she would have to sit on the step for four minutes then write an apology letter to whoever she upset, that way the little girl had a physical reminder in her mommy’s office if she was ever tempted to make a bad choice twice.

Kurt was a different story altogether, he was simply too little to understand that he needed to stay on the naughty step so he would just get up and follow Blaine, begging to be carried or held, and he didn’t have the vocabulary or attention span to write a letter or explain his choices so his daddy tended to explain why he had done a bad thing clearly, spank him, and then put him down for a nap so he’d have at least some thinking time to work out what he had done and why he had been punished. 

Since Santana had full permission from both Blaine and Quinn to put the littles in their place if they needed to be, she didn’t think twice about grabbing Rachel’s arm and landing a firm swot on her bottom as soon as Rachel tried to get up from the step and make a run for it.

“Rachel.” Santana started, hauling the wriggling little girl into the living room and arranging her across her lap, “You almost got away with it if you had just held out and said sorry. Almost, little girl.” She said, pulling down Rachel’s skirt and pull up, pulling her hand back to land the first spank.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel squealed as loudly as she could as Auntie Tana put her over her lap. It wasn’t fair. Just because dumb Kurt couldn’t handle cons’ructive criti’ism and cried, she was getting spanked. She was having the worst day that anyone had ever had ever, and to top it all off, she was in trouble. Her mommy had left her for two whole days so she and uncle Blaine could go and have all the fun as if Rachel was invisible, then Brittany told her that they didn’t have finger paints even though she really needed some for her restaurant menu, now this! She hadn’t even done anything! Well...she had made Kurt sad and she felt bad about that, but still! It didn’t change that so many things weren’t going her way today.

Santana was aware of the fact that she was listening to, what Quinn called, the little diva’s calling card which mainly just consisted of squeals, whimpers and so mutters about what had made her upset in the first time. If Brittany had acted the way she had, Santana would have probably put her down for a nap and then let her discuss it when she wasn’t as over-tired as Rachel currently was, but she knew Quinn was totally giving her baby any ideas that whining or squealing meant she got out of punishments so Santana had to go on.

She pulled her hand back and landed the first sharp swot on Rachel’s bottom, wincing as the little girl suddenly went very still and quiet as she processed what was happening. She continued to land swots over Rachel’s bottom and thighs, not particularly wanting to spank hard enough that Rachel was sore for the rest of the night but her mommy instincts had more control over her in situations like this than her empathy did so she continued to spank as Rachel cried and begged her to stop.

Shortly after Rachel convinced herself that everyone was in a top secret group of people who just wanted to ruin her whole life , and that her bottom was going to burn forever, she suddenly felt Santana rest her palm against the redding skin. 

“There, sweetie.” Santana said, pulling Rachel’s pull-up back into place and moving her into a sitting position so she could fix her skirt as well, “It’s all done. No more spanks if you follow the rules, but I want you to apologise to Kurt for being so mean and making him feel like you don’t want to be his friend. Can you imagine what a bad feeling that is?” She waited until Rachel nodded mutely and stuck her thumb in her mouth before smiling, “Now, go say sorry to Kurtie for being mean to him, then we’ll get you ready for your nap.”

Rachel wasn’t in the mood to get spanked again, and she knew that Auntie Tana wasn’t the type to let it slide like Uncle Blaine usually did, so she slid off her lap and walked to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and watching the scene in front of her.

Brittany had gotten up from her chair and was standing next to Kurt’s highchair, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek, “Don’t cry, baby.” Brittany said softly, “She didn’t mean it. Rachel’s just sleepy and one of the evil fairies from my treehouse must’ve broken out of jail and gotten in her ear. Rachel still loves you.”

Kurt sniffed, his eyes red and nose running, nodding along as Brittany talked. She was easily the bestest person ever. She never got sad or mad and she loved everyone all the time but it didn’t stop the icky feeling in his tummy that Rachel’s words had left, “Then why she say it? I love Rachey but I not mean! You not mean! Why she mean?!!” He argued, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout as he looked to Brittany for answers.

“I’m sorry, Kurtie.” Rachel said, speaking up from the doorframe. She didn’t like the way her littlest friend jumped when she spoke but she moved forward anyway, only needing a little push from Auntie Tana to walk forward. “I didn’t mean what I said. I’m just sad because mommy’s not here and I missed my nap.” She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Kurt’s cheek and took his hand, “I’m sorry for u’setting you. I won’t be mean anymore.” She added in a whisper, looking at Kurt with wide eyes.

The baby seemed to be in a debate with himself as he considered how to answer Rachel but he smiled brightly after a few tense seconds, “O’ay!” He said cheerily, “You still love Kurite, Kurite still love you. You need sleepy time.” He said, patting her hair the way his daddy did when Kurt was tired, not quite managing the soothing way Blaine did it, but still smiling at Rachel.

Santana watched them with a smile on her face, only going over fill Brittany and Rachel’s sippy cups with water and get a bottle of milk for Kurt so they could both nap for a while to avoid any more issues. She smiled as Brittany joined her little friends, holding both of their hands and talking about how she’d nap with Rachel because then she got two stories before her real bedtime.

“Come on, girls and boy.” She said, handing them their sippys and picking Kurt up, “I think we could all do with a little sleepy time.”


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Brittany down for a nap was a struggle most days, so the idea of three littles being changed, cuddled and tucked in at once made Santana feel dizzy. She tried to pre-plan in the hopes that it would make things go as smoothly as possible so she decided to get the other two ready and laying down quickly enough so she could turn focus on who she thought would cause the biggest fuss, Kurt. 

She adored the baby. Even in his off days, he was still a joy to be around and he was always willing to cuddle and give kisses to anyone who asked but he was clingy. Ever since Blaine adopted Kurt a few years earlier, Santana could count on one hand the amount of times Kurt let Blaine eat a meal without crying to be held or wanting to taste what his daddy was eating, even if Blaine had ordered them the same dish, and even at that, those were the times they left eating out late enough that Kurt was asleep in his stroller the entire time they were out. He would whine and whimper until Blaine picked him up or bounced him or sang him a song, never fully relaxed until Blaine was holding him.

Santana was honestly just impressed that Kurt hadn’t spiralled into a massive tantrum the second Blaine went out the door since he had followed his daddy into the bathroom ten minutes before they had left for the weekend. Part of her knew it was because he was comfortable around the people had been left with, but part of her thought that Kurt just assumed his daddy would be back in a few hours and even the thought of being near Kurt when he worked out that Blaine wasn’t going to be there was enough to make Santana’s ears start ringing.

“Come on, girls.” She said, smiling as she lead them into Brittany’s room and set Kurt down on the fluffy carpet so he could entertain himself and talk to his kitty for a while. She went through Rachel’s bags and retrieved a pink nightgown, digging through Brittany’s dresser until she found the matching blue one. She and Quinn had mutually decided that there was nothing cuter than their little girls wearing matching clothes so they had decided to buy double of any outfit they found particularly adorable so the two girls could match.

“Britt, my mommy says we look like princesses when we wear these!” Rachel said, happily jumping up and down at the sight of the nightgowns. She took off her ballet pumps and tights, leaving them neatly at the bottom of the bed while she tugged down her skirt and started trying to get her shirt off with a little difficulty. 

“You’re a princess all the time, Rachel!” Brittany said, already stripped down with her clothes in a heap on the floor, “You sing like Ariel and you look like Belle.” She grinned over at her best friend as she reached her arms up for her mommy to put the dress over her head and replaced her Big Girl panties with a pull-up, smiling when she earned a kiss to the top of her head for being extra sweet.

Santana smiled as the two girls began to discuss how princess-like the other was, outright laughing when Brittany announced that she thinks Uncle Blaine looks like Prince Eric so that means Kurtie must be a prince too, despite the fact Kurt was currently chewing on his kitty’s tail and blinking up at them as if they had all went insane. 

She eventually got her two princesses tucked up in their respective beds and kissed both of their heads, closing the curtains so the light wasn’t too bright on their faces while they napped. She switched on the tv on the wall of Brittany’s room and slotted in one of the shorter Tinkerbell movies as a special treat since they had gotten ready to lay down so easily, matched with the fact she knew that Kurt would take at least thirty minutes to settle so she needed an excuse to extend the girls’ nap.

After their “I love you’s” were exchanged and Kurt gave Brittany and Rachel hugs, he was picked up by Auntie Tana again and carried off down the hallway to her bedroom. He rested his head on her shoulder and yawned, nuzzling into her neck and whining when her hair got in the way. His dada didn’t have long hair, his dada had perfect hair and gave perfect cuddles, even when he was carrying Kurt.

Santana exhaled as she got Kurt into the bedroom, laying him down on one of the disposable changing pads Blaine had put in his diaper bag and began to get him ready following the list Blaine had went over with her the day before. 

She began to sing to him first, avoiding any songs Blaine had branded “theirs” because she knew it would just upset Kurt to hear someone else singing them, so she ended up doing a rendition of Lovin’ You by Minnie Riperton, mostly because Kurt’s blush when she told him he was beautiful was too adorable not to see as much as possible. 

During her song, she changed his diaper and rubbed his tummy gently, using her free hand to find the short, striped onesie Blaine had put in with Kurt’s day things and dressing him in it. Just as Kurt was beginning to relax more and more, with his eyes fluttering shut, she scooped him up and laid him down in the travel crib, putting a pacifier in his mouth and setting kitty next to him.

She quickly got changed into her own pajamas and got into bed, knowing she’d need as much sleep as possible now since Blaine was somehow still dealing with feeding Kurt through the night despite the fact he admitted that Kurt was still asleep most of the time and only actually woke up crying when he had a bad dream or needed a clean diaper. She made a mental note to brag about how easy putting Kurt down for a nap was, despite Blaine’s constant horror stories of the baby screaming the house down or rebelling by taking his diaper off as soon as Blaine left him in his nursery, when she heard a quiet sniffing noise. She got up from her own bed and peeked over to look into the crib, her eyes immediately meeting Kurt’s. Before she had a chance to speak, he opened his mouth and began to cry loudly, 

“I. Want. Dada!”


	5. Chapter 5

Santana sat in shock for a few moments before she finally lent forward and scooped Kurt up, rocking him and pressing gentle kisses to his head, “Honey, please stop. Please.” She said, moving back and putting Kurt into her bed, laying down next to him in the hopes that he’d relax and lay down for a nap. She got Kurt’s kitty from the travel crib and took a blanket out, tucking it around Kurt and rubbing his tummy gently, “Sweetie, come on. You need to sleep for a little bit, then we can call your dada, deal?”

Kurt shook his head wildly, kicking the blankets down and rolling around the mattress. He was over-tired, he had missed his early-morning nap because they were picking Quinn and Rachel up at that time and his carseat wasn’t comfortable to nap in, especially when dada, Rachel and Auntie Quinn were having a sing-along to Disney music. Kurt was sleepy, but he wasn’t dumb, you couldn’t just sleep through a sing-along! 

He felt his tummy start to hurt as he sobbed and thrashed against the mattress, but that just made him cry more. He eventually rolled over and ended up with his face pressed against Santana’s shoulder, “Talk to dada.” He mumbled, hiccuping and putting his thumb into his mouth.

“Yeah, sweetie.” Santana said, rubbing Kurt’s back gently and kissing his head, “We can talk to your dada as soon as nap time’s over and you’re all rested. Do you want your bottle?” She had intended on putting the bottle into Kurt’s crib so he could drink it while he fell asleep, rather than him being disturbed and moved around too much during and after his feeds. She shook the bottle up and moved Kurt around so she could get it into his mouth, relaxing back as he started to nurse without putting up a fight.

Kurt whimpered, looking up at Santana as he drank his milk slowly. It was okay, but his dada made much better bottles. Dada must’ve left the formula stuff that he gave Kurt when the baby was being particularly fussy and would rather drink a bottle in his crib than have to sit in his highchair and eat dinner. He yawned and fell asleep with the nipple of the bottle still in his mouth, cuddling close to Santana and going limp.

“Good boy, I love you.” Santana whispered, moving Kurt onto the bed and tucking the blankets around them, popping his pacifier into his mouth and kissing his cheek. She laid down next to him and tried to sleep, but ended up making plans in her head for what they’d do for the rest of the day.

Kurt was obviously going to be a struggle, she hadn’t exactly expected plain sailing from a baby who had never been away from his dada for more than twenty-four hours since he had been adopted, but she had hoped he would at least be passive until bedtime. She knew that Kurt would need to be a focus for the trip, Brittany and Rachel could feed themselves and make it to the potty most of the time when they needed but Kurt was totally defenseless and dependant on whoever was taking care of him. Santana assumed that she’d have to spend the weekend holding Kurt and sitting on Skype with Blaine every time they had a free five minutes.   
She laid quietly for a while until she heard the girls getting up, brushing Kurt’s hair back and snapping up the bed-rails around her bed. They were Brittany’s, for when she slept in her mommy’s bed, so they were pink and were printed with butterflies but she guessed Kurt wouldn’t mind if he got a big enough rest with the promise of talking to his dada as soon as he woke up.

She walked downstairs and smiled as she seen Brittany and Rachel sitting on the ground, rocking their baby dolls and playing house. They were still wearing their nightgowns and she was sure she’d need to get Rachel a new pull-up and Brittany new panties soon, but watching them play was too adorable to miss so she made herself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch to watch them.

“Britt, we need to go to the ho’pital and get med’cines because baby’s got a cough.” Rachel announced, holding her doll up so Brittany could inspect for herself. Santana had started to notice that the girls’ games were becoming more and more realistic and tended to be based on whatever they overheard Blaine tell her and Quinn about Kurt. He had mentioned talking Kurt to the doctor because he was having a little trouble breathing after he had been playing, and ever since then Brittany and Rachel had been obsessed with their babies needing check-ups so they could get inhalers, but a few weeks before it had been icky tummies and runny noses after Kurt had came down with the flu and they all went on a walk so he could get some fresh air, even if he had been in his stroller, fast asleep for the entire trip.

Brittany nodded happily and started to rock her baby, “Then we need to get healthy food because junk isn’t for babies and they need nice or-or-or….” She trailed off and looked up at Santana for help when she forgot how to say the big word.

“Organic, sweetie.” Santana smiled, reaching over to start braiding Rachel’s hair where it had been messed up from rolling around the bed. She watched the girls play for a while longer before the first few whimpers came through the monitor and she got up to take care of Kurt before he started to freak out and get upset again.

Kurt was sitting up in the bed, his hair standing up on end and sucking his pacifier quickly. He recognised the room when he woke up, used to being put down to nap in different rooms when he and his dada went to his Aunties’ houses for playdates and dinners. He held his kitty against his face and bounced on his bottom, making unhappy little noises as he tried to work out what had happened. When he seen Santana come into the room, he automatically put his arms up and smiled around his pacifier at her, making grabby hands until he was scooped up and cuddled.

Santana put the rails down on the bed and snuggled Kurt close for a while, happy to be around him when he was so peaceful and cuddly. She patted his bottom and sang to him for a few minutes until she was sure Kurt wasn’t going to suddenly start crying again. She pulled over the diaper bag and took out a clean disposable changing pad, laying Kurt down on it and taking off his onesie. She changed his diaper and got him re-dressed, leaving Kurt to stretch on the bed for a while so she could get her laptop.

Kurt watched Santana constantly, not taking her eyes off her as she turned on her laptop and took it back to the bed. He giggled as Auntie Tana moved him onto her lap and was happy to play with kitty until he heard his favourite voice and looked up happily, his eyes shining. 

“Hi, baby!” Blaine smiled, waving happily and blowing a kiss into his webcam. He had been getting ready for the ball and Quinn waved in the background as she fixed her make-up behind Blaine.

“Dada!” He gasped, putting his hand on the screen. It was Kurt’s first experience with Skype when Blaine hadn’t been holding him so he didn’t quite understand how it worked or why he couldn’t touch him like he normally could, but he liked being able to talk to his dada anyway. 

Santana smiled and rubbed Kurt’s back as they talked to Blaine, going over different little things between Blaine cooing to Kurt. She and Blaine started to talk about what he thought would be the best way to get Kurt to take a bath and go to sleep for the night, but all too soon, Blaine had to say goodbye and disconnect.

Kurt whined softly and continued to wave long after the screen went black, curling close to Santana and burying his face into her chest. Kurt wasn’t fully sure why Blaine wasn’t there or why he had been there for a little bit but had disappeared, all he was sure of was that he didn’t like it. He went between nuzzling his kitty and Santana, putting his pacifier back into his mouth to calm himself down. “Miss him.” Kurt whispered, looking up at Santana so she could make it better.

“I know, sweetie.” She said, rubbing his back and rocking him, setting the laptop to the side. She brushed his hair back and kissed his head, humming gently to him. She hated having sad babies around, Kurt and Rachel had both spent a significant part of their day being upset or angry about the situation they had been put in to because of something that was totally out of their hands.

Just as Kurt was starting to unwind and almost ready to ask Auntie Tana to take him downstairs so he could see Rachey and Britt, the door opened and the two little girls walked in, crawling up onto the bed and sitting at either side of Kurt.

After putting their babies to sleep, Rachel and Brittany had decided that it was much more fun to take care of a real life baby who was soft and could laugh if you tickled him, and who really needed cuddles since his daddy had went away for a little while.

Brittany played with Kurt’s hair as Rachel rubbed his tummy, and in a matter of minutes, the baby was giggling and relishing in all the attention he was being given. He seemed to forget about being dada-less for the night as he let himself be babied by Rachel and Brittany, relaxing back and closing his eyes happily, “Love you!” He said happily, becoming boneless against Santana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been MIA, but now I am not.
> 
> Sorry for leaving you guys hanging!

After two hours of intense cuddles, Kurt finally fell asleep with his face pressed against Santana’s shoulder and his thumb in his mouth. She rubbed his back and rocked the baby for a while until she was sure he was going to stay asleep then carefully laid him down in the crib, tucking the soft blankets up around Kurt and putting his kitty next to him.

Santana smiled as she led Brittany and Rachel out of the room, giving the girls crayons and a coloring book each so they could occupy themselves while she made dinner, needing to get things moving so she’d be able to get everyone fed and bathed before their bedtimes. She put her iPod into the dock, leaving the girls to sing along to Disney music.

One of the many tasks Santana had been faced with was bedtime. Brittany was usually in her jammies by nine, but rarely ever in her bedroom until after ten. She got a story, a kiss, a hug and a song before Santana put on a movie and left the little girl to fall asleep on her own terms. However, Rachel was a different story. Quinn had Rachel bathed with her hair dried and tied into two braids, and in her pyjamas by eight and spent an hour cuddling with Rachel until she fell asleep. Quinn had admitted that, despite Rachel’s independent nature, she usually needed a bottle before bed, no matter how much she might try to dance around actually asking for it. Santana considered moving the little girls’ bedtime around a little and letting them sleep in her bed just to make her own life easier, but the risk of the girls giggling or singing along to the movie and waking Kurt up wasn’t an option.

Kurt, unlike his friends, was simple. Santana learned pretty quickly that if you rock him for long enough and put on some gentle music, he was asleep in no time. Blaine suggested that Santana could start getting him ready as soon as dinner was over and make his bottle by seven-thirty. The only issue with Kurt was that he didn’t sleep through the night, he hadn’t since Blaine had adopted him. According to Blaine’s list of Kurt-isms, he would wake up every few hours for some reason or another. It was usually a diaper change or a bottle but occasionally, he woke up because he lost his pacifier or had moved too quickly in his sleep.

Santana exhaled and opened the refrigerator, starting to take out ingredients for dinner. Halfway through preparing the food, her phone started to ring and she set the knife down, hitting accept when she seen the name that popped up, “Hey, Blaine. Calling to check up on me?”

“Santana, please, we all know Blaine is totally not an over-protective, obsessive daddy!” Quinn said, laughing when Blaine flipped her off and rolled his eyes, “Oh, someone’s not in a joking mood.”

“You’re on speaker.” Blaine said, sitting down and wrapping his arm around Quinn’s waist when she sat on the arm of his chair, “We were just calling to make sure everything was okay. We bailed halfway through the speeches and we found a private room.”

Santana laughed, “You two have the social skills of a hermit crab. While you’re are flouncing around like Cinderella and Gay Beauty, I’m juggling three littles who can’t decide if they want cuddles or want to rip each other’s hair out.”

“Bad day?” Quinn guessed. 

“Let me guess, Kurt and Rachel went cat and dog on each other and one made the other cry?” Blaine added, sighing, “They have so much in common, why do they spend most of their playdates throwing stuff at each other?”

“Divas.” Santana sang, “They both want a spotlight. Kurt can’t get a diaper change without Rachel throwing a diva fit and Rachel can’t take a drink without Kurt screeching that she gets everything. But we only had one issue today. Tiny, really. Rachel apologised and they cuddled for two hours.”

“Rachel needs to check her attitude.” Quinn said, sighing deeply and leaning back, “I swear, that girl is an angel when it’s just us, but the second she gets an audience she just….”

“Preforms?” Blaine suggested, “Kurt’s exactly the same. If we got a walk just the two of us, he’ll sit in the stroller and not make a peep, but the second he sees Rachel or Brittany, it’s just like he’s determined to show them that he’s the baby and he gets attention.”

“Meanwhile my girl’s an angel who goes with the flow.” Santana added, smirking to herself, “They’re good kids, though. Attitudes aside, they do love each other and want to be friends. I think it’s normal for some issues when you put so much adorable in one room. Britt’s just chilled about everything. Nothing fazes her.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the perfect mommy, Britt’s an angel who never puts a foot wrong, we get it.” Blaine said sarcastically, looking at Quinn and laughing with her. He looked towards the door, sighing when he seen his mother poke her head in and whisper that they needed to come back, “Listen, Santana, we need re-join the most boring party to ever be organised. Dad roped me and Quinn into checking the gift bags and getting them set up for people as they leave. See you tomorrow afternoon? We’ll drop our stuff off at home, maybe shower, then go pick up Kurt and Rach? Tell the kids we love them.”

“If you weren’t dedicated to penis, I would think you and Quinn sounded like quite the little happy family. Which is pretty much incestious. Come by when you’re ready, they’ll be here and they’ll be safe.” Santana said, smiling when the girls suddenly erupted with laughter.

When she said her goodbyes, Santana hung up the phone and got to work putting dinner on to cook, poking her head into the living room to check on Brittany and Rachel, “Girls, can you finish your pictures and put your crayons away, please? Then wash your hands for dinner.” 

Rachel looked up at Santana and smiled, batting her eyelashes even more than usual, “Auntie Santana? Can Britt and I p’ease have our bath with Kurt?”


	7. Chapter 7

Santana raised her eyebrow but smiled at Rachel, “We’ll see, sweetie.” She said, starting to clean up the toys and empty sippy cups laying around the living room. Kurt had such a unique bath routine compared to Brittany and Rachel that putting them all in together would never work.

Because Kurt was littler than the girls, he could be washed and re-dressed in twenty minutes which was lucky, because Blaine had warned Santana to avoid leaving a diaper off him for too long. The original plan for Santana had been to wash Kurt, get him dressed, then put him into the crib with a bottle and a few episodes of Mickey Mouse to keep him occupied while the girls played with Brittany’s bath toys and splashed for a while.

Rachel pouted at the answer she got, years of living with her Mommy had been a big enough lesson that “we’ll see” usually meant no, but she was willing to try a little harder to twist Auntie Santana’s arm. She perked up when a few little sniffles came through the monitor and was on her feet before Kurt had even gotten out his first cry, “Kurtie’s awake!” She said, tugging the door open and running to the stairs. She bounced as she waited for Santana to follow after and open the gate that blocked the stairs off, but she eventually made it to the bedroom and over to the crib, “Hi, Kurtie!” She said, smiling brightly. 

“Hi…” Kurt said, mumbling around his pacifier. His hair was standing on end where he had been rolling around during his nap and he sniffed sadly as he recovered from his tired crying. He looked around the room sleepily for a while, clutching Kitty close to his chest and batting his eyelashes, “Wet.” He finally decided, reaching his arms up for Auntie Tana to lift him out.

“Guessed as much.” Santana said, picking Kurt up and kissing his cheek. She rubbed his back and paced around the room, getting a clean diaper from the bag and laying the sleepy baby down on the changing pad. 

As soon as Kurt’s sleeper was off, Rachel walked forward and smiled sweetly down at him, sitting on the bed by his head and running her hand through his messy hair, “Kurite...Kurtie….Kurtie….” She sang softly, being as gentle as possible. Her mommy usually yelled when she was too rough with Kurt just because she maybe, possibly, bruised his leg because she was trying to teach him some of the yoga that her mommy did and he was too close to her during the kicky parts. 

Kurt looked up at Rachel, smiling at her with his eyes shining, and took his pacifier out, “Rachey.” He said softly, reaching up to touch her cheek gently as he giggled, “What you doing?” He asked, looking down as Santana taped the clean diaper on him.

“Getting ready for our bath.” Rachel said, sitting up a little straighter and smiling at him, tilting her head and being very careful to keep her voice calm because she thought Kurt prefered it that way most of the time, “Me, you and Britt are going to share a bath and play lots, okay? Yay!” She said, sliding off the bed and holding her hand out for Kurt.  
“No…” He said, sitting up with a little help from Santana, “No! Just my bath!” He shook his head and looked at Rachel for a few moments before throwing the pacifier at her, “Just mine!”

“Kurt!” Santana said, catching the pacifier before it could hit Rachel, even if it wouldn’t hurt her, it was best to intervene when things were getting thrown. She pointed at Rachel and bent down so she was looking into Kurt’s eyes, “Apologise to Rachel for throwing. You know throwing is a big no-no, Kurt. Use your words.”

“No!” Kurt said, his voice raising, “No ap-apolo-gis… No saying sorry!” He said, thumping his hands down on the bed and shaking his head, “No share baths! Rachey wants to share everything but not everything is shared! No taking!”

“Kurtie…” Rachel said softly, stepping back and leaning against the wall, “Just wanted to play with you…” She lowered her head and brought her thumb up to her mouth, trying her best not to cry like a baby just because Kurt was being mean.

“Yes, Kurt.” Santana said, putting her hands on her hips, “Rachel was being very nice and offering to let you play, and you should have been nice back. You could’ve just said no thank you, but you did a big no-no and threw things.” She lent over and gave Rachel a hug, kissing her head, “Go downstairs to Britt, honey. I’ll be right there, okay?” She smiled when Rachel nodded and went out of the bedroom, before turning her attention back on Kurt, “Well?” 

Kurt’s lower lip wobbled for a few seconds before he threw his head back and began to cry loudly, “No! Want dada! Not you! Not Rachey! Want dada!” He was overwhelmed by everything going on in the house around him, he was used to it just being him and dada, so suddenly having noise around all the time was scary for him, especially when Rachey thought that she could just skip in and change everything that was still a little normal.”

Santana sighed, admitting defeat to herself and sitting down on the bed, pulling Kurt onto her lap, “Take a deep breath, Kurtie. In and out, good boy. Now, can you explain to me why you’re so upset?” She asked, looking at him and waiting for an explanation. 

After a few shakey breaths and sniffles, Kurt wiped his nose on Santana’s shoulder and sighed, “No sharing baths.” He said softly, “Just mine. It’s secret. Sorry for throwing, but wasn’t fair. Not fair to break secrets.” 

“Okay…” Santana said, not really understanding where Kurt was going with it, but she suddenly got why Blaine rarely waited around for explanations and just dropped whatever issue Kurt was having as soon as he got an apology, “Why is bath time secret, honey?”

“I’m a boy.” He whispered, his cheeks turning red with a bright blush, “Rachey and Britt are girls. Dada said not allowed to take clothes off with Rachey and Britt. Not allowed to be nakey ‘less it’s in bath, not allowed to show girls or boys secret stuff.” 

Santana had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing when Kurt was trying so hard to offer an explanation. Leave it to Anderson to explain to a baby why he shouldn’t be playing doctor. Kurt couldn’t tell the time, but Blaine had somehow gotten him to remember to keep his pants on. She couldn’t deny she was impressed, confused by Blaine’s priorities on what to teach Kurt, but impressed none the less, “Okay, sweetie.” She said, kissing his head, “I expect you to say sorry to Rachel and give her a hug because you hurt her feelings, but I get why you don’t want to share your bath.” 

When Kurt was sure he had gotten his point across, he suddenly stopped crying and perked up, smiling at Santana and reaching over for Kitty, “I go say sorry.” He decided, turning around and slowly sliding down onto the floor. He toddled to the door and giggled when Santana scooped him up and carried him down the stairs, towards the living room where Rachel was sitting on the couch, watching Brittany play. He wiggled down from Santana’s arms and went to Rachel, reaching out to pat her leg, “I sorry. No more throwing. No more meanie Kurtie.” He said, smiling at her.

Rachel sniffed and crossed her arms, allowing herself to have a few more minutes of Diva time before smiling at Kurt and reaching forward to hug him, “It’s okay. Just use words next time…” She said, sitting back on the couch.

“Okay! Great, now that’s all cleaned up and everyone’s smiling again, I’m going to take the little one upstairs and get him bathed. Then we’ll get the girls ready, then have something to eat, then bed so mommy can have some quiet time!” Santana said, reaching over to pick Kurt up again, kissing his temple and turning back towards the stairs.

“You know…” Brittany said softly, setting her crayon down, “Mommy might be right when she says Uncle Blaine and Auntie Quinn need a break.” She considered it for a few minutes, then shrugged, putting her attention back on the page, totally oblivious to the looks she was getting from Santana, Kurt and Rachel.


End file.
